


Magpies

by M0useB0nes



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Murder, Gen, I'm gonna try to make this as canon as possible, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, no promises though, no ships this time sorry guys, pretty angsty, what can i say i live for angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0useB0nes/pseuds/M0useB0nes
Summary: [MATURE IS FOR VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF INJURY AND DEATH, AND ABUSE. DISCRETION HEAVILY ADVISED.][TAGS ARE NOT PERMANENT][Based around a rhyme about Magpies from the UK]William Afton had never considered himself a happy man. In all reality, he was rather melancholy, for lack of a better term.Daily life was unsatisfactory, he couldn't land a stable job, his son, Michael, had dropped into a bitter and depressed state...Then he met Henry.





	Magpies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: https://goo.gl/forms/GpCIVMH6zUZAFn6t2  
> A survey, if you’d like to impact how the story goes
> 
> Please leave feedback if you can! It's greatly appreciated! (and it also makes me very happy to see you're enjoying my writing!)
> 
> Chapters may take a while to be written and posted, as I'm a freshman nearing finals and plan to breach at least 1000 words per chapter.

 

William Afton had never considered himself a happy man. In all reality, he was rather melancholy, for lack of a better term.

 

Daily life was unsatisfactory, he was right out of a rather harsh divorce, he couldn’t land a stable job, his son, Michael, had dropped into a bitter depressed state. Well, as bitter and depressed as a baby could be. He wasn’t himself, grumpier and more tired than normal. Whether that applied to the baby or himself, William didn’t know. Moving to the US was a big step and frankly, he hadn’t prepared himself for it.

 

Then he met Henry.

 

 

To William, Henry was more than just a friend. He kept him grounded, made him laugh, made him happy, made Michael happy, made his own kids happy, helped him through the rough times, even when dealing with his own troubles. To William, Henry was an angel.

 

Two years passed, the two grew closer. They started a business together. William managing the business itself and Henry building the place from the ground up. Well, not literally, but quite a lot of building was involved. Though, they often helped each other out in certain aspects.

 

Soon after, William met Polly.

 

Her name was often preceded with the adjective “pretty”, which just happened to hold true. If anything, William believed it was an understatement. Gorgeous emerald eyes, long hair as golden as the sun, freckles over every inch of her face.

 

William was head over heels, to say the very least.

 

Another year, the duo got married.

 

Things went well.

 

For a while, that is.

 

Two children had been born to the couple. Noah and Elizabeth.

 

The relationship began to fall apart soon after. It got worse, and worse, and eventually led to a divorce.

 

Fast forward five years.

 

Elizabeth, the youngest of the three children at 5, is now capable of speech and believes she is the princess of the house. Noah, at 7, is rather emotional and, as Henry puts it, has a heart too big for his body. Michael, the eldest and 10, spends more time with Henry and the twins than he does his own family.

 

Saturday, April 11th, 1981, 5:48 am.

 

“Michael!! Give it back!!” Noah’s sobbing voice cut through the silence of the early morning, waking William from his half-asleep state.

 

“Michael!” Elizabeth’s voice came next. “Give him his dumb bear! I can’t sleep with him crying so loud!”

 

Begrudgingly, William shuffled his way out of bed. “Alright, alright, what’s the ruckus about?”

 

“Michael took FredBear and he won’t give him back!!” Noah cried, once again trying to leap for the teddy bear that was held above his head.

 

“Yeah, but only because—!” Michael was quick to retort, but William cut him off.

 

“I don’t need a reason, Michael, give him the bear and say you’re sorry.”

 

“But—!”

 

“Buts are for sitting. Give him the bear, and apologize.”

 

“Fine.. I’m sorry.” Michael grumbled, dropping the bear into his little brother’s arms.

 

Noah scrambled to catch his beloved toy, hugging it tightly against his chest. The teddy glowed softly from the stomach in response.

 

Elizabeth started tapping her slippers against the floor, clearly annoyed. “I’m hungry. I want ice cream for breakfast!”

 

“Lizzy, that’s not healthy..”

 

Noah sniffled, timidly bringing his plush to his face. “Can we make pancakes since you don’t have to work today..?”

 

“Chocolate chip pancakes with ice cream!” Elizabeth added in, stretching up on her toes for emphasis.

 

Michael crossed his arms. “Well, there’s something we can agree on.”

 

William sighed, outnumbered. “I’m willing to compromise. Yes, we can have pancakes for breakfast, but...”

 

“Uh oh, there’s a but.”

 

“You all have to help me make them.”

 

Collectively, the three children all scrambled to get the supplies, each now fully awake and chattering about who would do what.

 

It was ultimately decided that Noah would make the batter (with Elizabeth helping to pour in copious amounts of chocolate chips), and Michael would help William cook.

 

By the time they’d finished, there’d been a few spills, a dropped cup (plastic, luckily), and Michael burnt his tongue despite the warnings of “no, don’t eat that yet, it’s hot”.

 

Despite the mess and hassle, everything had turned out well, everything was cleaned up, and, by 7, the kids had all scurried off to their regular places. Michael grabbed his rather heavy bag of art supplies and started out the door, but William stopped him. “Mike, where are you off to?”

 

“I’m going over to Uncle Henry’s like always.”

 

“Did you forget?”

 

“Forget what?”

 

Within a few moments, the twins, Charlie and Sammy, had nearly tackled Michael to the ground in excitement, ecstaticlly chirping out happy greetings.

 

“That the twins are going to be spending the day here?”

 

Charlie quickly took a hold of Michael’s hand, dragging him into the living room before he had a chance to respond with Sammy on their heels, and the duo joyously repeating the process with an equally excited, emotionally overwhelmed and happiness-crying Noah. Elizabeth soon joined the group hug. William simply watched from a distance with a soft chuckle.

 

Sammy was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet, though keeping a box held behind his back steady. “Guys, guys, guys! We got you something!”

 

“What is it?” Noah asked, rubbing at his eyes.

 

Sammy held out the box, set it down, and opened it. Michael was the first to peer inside.

 

“It’s your pick of what you want, but we tried to make sure you’d all get something you like!”

 

A few minutes of happy chattering, and Michael ended up with a Foxy plush whose eyepatch moved, Elizabeth with a take-apart-put-together pink Foxy, and Noah with a Freddy who had a wind up music box inside.

 

 

Another fast forward. 3 years.

 

 

Friday June 15th, 1984, 12:36pm

 

 

1 Afton down, 3 to go.

 

Disaster struck.

 

A child was killed.

 

And yet,

 

It was only the beginning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
